


Of Wings and Things

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Live Journal HotchXReid Prompt Memes [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner has harbored more than one secret and Spencer Reid is about to find out both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt meme from Live Journal:
> 
> I honestly don't care the reason, but one of them needs to have wings and the other needs to groom them. Grooming wings is a very personal things and the person with wings needs to really trust the person grooming them.
> 
> Preference for Hotch with the wings (but if you'd rather Reid have them go for it), and the normally straight-laced unit chief has trouble controlling his reactions when Reid gets his fingers into the sensitive appendages. Doesn't have to be sexual but I would love either this leading to the start of a relationship or Established relationship.
> 
> Bonus: Hotch (or Reid) hasn't had his wings groomed for years because he'd been focused on other things or hadn't found someone he trusted.  
> Extra bonus: If Reid is the one doing the grooming, he is surprised by Hotch's reactions and gets off on being the one causing them.

Reid was getting worried. Aaron hadn’t been to work for almost two days and no one knew why. It was so unlike him to call out for any reason that it was making him worry. The only other time Aaron had been out like this was when the Reaper had struck. Reid didn’t want to think about those days and the aftermath of what had happened but it made him worry more than he probably should have been. Making a decision Reid grabbed his bag and went up to Rossi’s office to tell him he was going to go check on their boss. Reid could tell that Rossi was going to stop him at first but Reid put up a good argument of why one of them should go check on him. After getting his okay Reid was quickly out the door.

Since he had driven in that morning it didn’t take long to make it to Aaron’s house. He didn’t hesitate even one second as he walked-up to the door to the house and knocked. He waited a moment and when no one answered he tried not to get worried. He closed his eyes and calmed down telling himself to be patient. Then he stepped off the porch to see if Aaron’s car was there and when he saw that it was he stepped back up to the porch and knocked again. When he didn’t hear anything he called out.

“Hotch, open up. It’s Reid.” Finally, the door was opening but Aaron just peaked around with his head and the chain still on the door.

“Reid, what are you doing here?” The confusion and was that a bit of fear that Reid detected in Aaron’s voice, didn’t get by Reid.

“I was worried about you. It’s not like you to call in to work two days in a row. You even come to work when you’re sick. The only other time…well I was just worried.” Reid frowned as he looked down at the ground nervous for the first time that morning.

Aaron’s expression softened. He knew how hard Reid had taken it when he had been hurt by Foyet. Even the young agent’s own injuries hadn’t stopped him from being worried about others, especially Aaron. He watched Reid for a moment then a made a decision that could change both of their lives forever.

“Reid, I’ll let you in but…” Reid sensed that Aaron was nervous about something and that put him on edge a bit. “You have to keep quiet about what you see.”

Reid frowned and wanted to ask what he was talking about but he trusted Aaron. Even after the Emily incident, which was what Reid called Emily’s “death and rebirth”, he came to understand the pressure Aaron was under from the State Department and he was able to let his anger go. He was able to trust Aaron again, so if his boss, friend actually, needed him to keep quiet about something he was willing to go along with it.

“Okay.” Reid said as he gave Aaron one of his warm smiles. He wondered though at the relief on Aaron’s face. The door was closed and the chain was being slid open then Aaron opened the door fully to let him in. The place was dark and Reid had to wonder about that.

“What’s going on Hotch?”

Aaron’s face held an expression of vulnerability that Reid had never really seen before. He was raw and open and Reid frowned as Aaron closed the door then slowly turned on one of the lights. When the light came on Reid’s eyes quickly adjusted and he stood where he was stock still in shock.

Aaron’s fingers were twisted together in anxiety as Reid stood and stared. He was shirtless and the thing that Reid couldn’t stop staring at were the enormous brown and tan wings that were sticking out at either side of Aaron’s back.

“Um Hotch, you ah, you have wings.”

Aaron raised his brows in a familiar gesture that told Reid he was being obvious again.

“Right, you knew that, of course you knew that. When? How?” He wanted to ask more questions but the look Aaron was giving him told him to back off a little.

“They grew in when I was thirteen the same time I started to go through puberty. They’re a mutation.” The wings fluttered behind him in agitation.

“Oh. How have you hidden them for so long?” Reid’s eyes shined with excitement and it made Aaron pause a moment. He secretly loved and hated his wings at the same time. They were why he found it hard to date or just find any companionship at all. Up until now he had only revealed them twice. Once with Haley and then when he and Beth had become serious. They were also the reason that they had broken-up but Aaron hadn’t told anyone the truth of the break-up, how could he?

“I can pull them close to my body, like this.” Aaron made a few motions with his shoulders and the wings practically disappeared against his body. They were tucked up close enough that unless you knew what to look for they didn’t stand out. Reid walked around Aaron biting his lip and watched as he then unfurled them again and expanded them out to his sides.

“They’re beautiful Hotch.” Reid wanted to reach out and touch but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed or not.” But, what does this have to do with you being out of work?”

“I…” Aaron took a deep breath as both shoulders and wings slumped. “I haven’t been taking care of them. It’s hard to get in there and groom them properly. I needed a day and was going to have Jack help me but he got a chance to go on a week-long camping trip with school.”

“Oh, um do you need me to leave?” Reid brushed his hair back out of his eyes as he waited for Aaron’s answer.

Aaron stood there contemplating on what to do. He really did need help but he was nervous to ask for it from Reid. It was something that was quite personal, however he trusted Reid more than anyone else and if this worked out the way he hoped then maybe his feelings towards the genius could be revealed. He’d have to wait and see though.

“Actually, do you mind staying? I could use your help. If you’re willing that is.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Spencer couldn’t believe that he was doing this. He was a little nervous because he wasn’t really sure what Aaron wanted him to do, but like anything else strange in his life he was just going to go with the flow and not worry about it.

“Follow me.” Aaron led Spencer to his bedroom and blushed a little. “Can you sit back against the headboard and I’ll sit in front of you.” Spencer took off his bag and put it aside then, to get more comfortable, he took off his shoes and sat down where Aaron had asked him to. They quickly got into position and Aaron once again unfurled his wings out to the sides and Reid couldn’t help but to reach out and lightly brush his fingers along the strong and flexible cartilage at the top where they connected to the muscles on his back. He didn’t expect the slight shiver that went through Aaron’s back.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, no you didn’t hurt me Reid. It just…felt good.”

“Oh.” Reid could feel himself blushing a little as he folded his hands in his lap. “So, what do you need me to do?”

“Um, can you check for any broken or bent feathers to start with? If there are it’s okay to pull them out it won’t hurt me. They’ll eventually grow back. Also If there is any debris in them pull that out as well.”

Reid tentatively started with the left wing. Starting at the top with the minor culverts he straightened the crooked feathers, pulling ones that were broken and using his fingers groomed the vane’s making each one look nice. Slowly he worked his way across and smiled to himself as he carded his fingers through the soft feathers. Once those were done he worked his way down doing the same to the major culverts, those longer feathers that overlapped and were slightly stiffer but no less soft and flexible. As he started to work on the longer flight feathers he noticed Aaron’s breathing had caught in his throat as he pulled small branches and other debris out. One particularly bad feather he pulled and Aaron moaned low in his throat which had Reid swallowing not knowing what exactly was happening to him.

After he had finished with the left wing he let his hands softly card through them from top to bottom and shivered at the feeling. Closing his eye’s, he got himself under control before starting on the right. He almost mimicked exactly what he had done on the left with the right wing. Pulling broken feathers and tried not to let the sigh that left Aaron’s lips get to him. After a while he found his voice again as he ran his fingers along the top of the wings once again.

“I can assume that Haley knew?” Reid had finally found his voice again as he continued with his meticulous grooming.

“Yes.” Aaron’s voice came out breathless as Reid kept slowly moving his hands in between the feathers pulling on the soft downy underside and pulling out the molting smaller feathers.

“And, you ah, you haven’t had this done in a while I take it?”

“Jack tries to help, but he can’t quite get in between like you have.”

“Why have you not had someone help you before?” Reid asked softly as he worked on a small matted area that again made Aaron make sounds that Reid would swear went straight to his groin.

“It’s ah, it’s very personal. Touching them is akin to touching my bare skin. It feels very good to me Spencer.” Aaron’s voice hitched as Reid worked on the longer feathers, smoothing them out and making them look nice.

“Oh, do you want me to stop?” Reid hoped he said no. He had never been this close to Aaron or this intimate. He realized quickly what this was doing to Aaron and he wondered how long it had been since someone had actually touched him like this.

“No, that is unless you want to stop?”

“No.” Reid’s own breathing turned shallow as he paused at the junction between wing and shoulder blade. “What else can I do?”

“Can you massage the area between the wings? The muscles get pretty tight right there.” Aaron asked almost hesitantly.

“Sure.” Reid started just below the wings applying pressure with his thumbs he rubbed circles into the muscles and slowly worked his way up. By the time he got to the Aaron’s neck and shoulders, he was using his fingers to dig in and massage the tight muscles. “How long has it been since someone has done this for you?”

Aaron hesitated as he moaned into what Reid was doing. “Last time was just before the divorce. Beth had freaked out and that’s the real reason we broke-up.”

“I’m so sorry Hotch.” Reid didn’t know what to say as his fingers gentled and the massage became more and less intense all at the same time. The groan in the back of Spencer’s throat as he caressed down his Unit Chief’s back was unexpected and it startled him. He sat up on his knees as he closed the small distance between them, his chest almost pressing against Aaron’s back. Spencer’s hands massaged the neck muscles, yet he had the over-whelming urge to wrap his arms around Aaron and hold him close.

“God Spencer, that feels amazing.” Reid’s breath caught in his throat at hearing his first name being said by Aaron. His fingers gentled and his breathing was shallow as he realized just how close he was to the man.

“So you haven’t really had anyone touch you like this for a while.” Reid couldn’t help how breathless his voice had come out when Aaron looked over his shoulder at him. They stayed like that suspended in a heavy silence that was full of something, Reid just didn’t know what.

“No. I haven’t.” Aaron’s lips parted and Reid couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped. He bit his lip as Aaron kept looking at him with an indecipherable expression. Reid always prided himself on his ability to read people but for the life of him at this moment he couldn’t even think past the next couple of minutes.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Reid swallowed hard as he asked the question, not really wanting to leave.

“Actually, yes. In the bathroom on the second shelf is a feather conditioner. If you could use that on them. It helps to keep them from itching and it ah, it makes them, well, it makes them look nice.” Reid would have sworn at that moment that Aaron was blushing. He knew how much pride Aaron took in his appearance so it didn’t surprise him that he would want his wings to look nice as well, even if no one really saw them. He slowly stood and noticed how tight his pants had gotten and he could feel the color rising on his face. He hoped that Aaron didn’t notice. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he walked into the bathroom and found the conditioner as indicated. When Reid came back in the room Aaron was sprawled out on the bed facedown. Reid tried to control his breathing because he wasn’t quite sure what was happening here. Saying nothing he moved to the bed and sat on one side of Aaron.

He chose a section and lightly sprayed the area with the conditioner then using his fingers he combed through the feathers getting the soothing oils all through each feather. When he reached up past Aaron’s head for the bottle once again a hand wrapped around his. He looked over and Aaron was watching him and Reid was taken aback by the raw need he saw there. He didn’t take his eyes off Aaron’s as he worked the next section of wing. Finally, he had to look away and focus on what he was doing. He concentrated on making sure each feather was lightly coated in the oil and began to notice all the colors that made up each feather. They were a mixture of brown and tan with hues of reds and greens throughout. The longer flight feathers had a dappling of grey and white throughout.

“They’re beautiful you know.” Reid finally found his voice after he had finished conditioning one side. He stood and started to walk towards the other side of the bed to work on Aaron’s left. Again his hand was caught and before he could pull away Aaron looked up at him.

“Thank you for this Spencer. I, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Reid smiled as he ducked his head to the side letting his hair fall into his eyes. He gently pulled away as he walked around the bed and took the same care as before to condition each and every feather, bringing out their natural beauty. When he was done he put the bottle aside and looked down at Aaron once again.

“I ah, I’m done.” Reid smiled softly as Aaron slowly stood and shook the wings out stretching them to their fullest. He brought them forward as much as he could and admired the work that Reid had done on them. He had one of his brilliant smiles on his face as he turned back towards his subordinate.

Reid didn’t know what to say as he stood there anxious but for what he didn’t know. Aaron slowly closed the distance between them, raised a hand and cupped his cheek. Leaning in he kept his eyes on Reid the whole time hoping not to scare the younger man.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop.” Aaron practically breathed the words against Reid’s lips.

“Yes.” Reid’s breathing became even more shallow as he waited in anticipation. When those soft lips pressed against his he almost sighed in relief. Pressing himself closer he wrapped his arms around Aaron as he felt the wings wrap around him.

The two men stayed wrapped up in each other kissing and touching. Aaron pulled back a little then scraped his teeth across Reid’s jaw as he slowly moved to kiss and nuzzle against Reid’s neck.

“Hotch.” Reid closed his eyes as he laid his head next to Aaron’s. “What, what are we doing?”

“Aaron.”

“What?”

“Someone who has done something so intimate for me gets to call me Aaron. Don’t you think Spencer?” Aaron pulled away from Reid’s neck and kissed him again.

“Aaron. What are we doing?”

Aaron smiled against Reid’s lips as his wings pulled him in closer, “I think I’m kissing you.” Aaron fisted his hands in Reid’s hair as he once again took Reid’s lips in a harder, more passionate kiss.

Reid’s thoughts were short circuiting in his head as Aaron kept up the toe-curling kisses. He had always had a terrible crush on his boss and never thought that he would be in this position. Now that he was here Reid was a little unsure of himself and what it was that Aaron wanted.

“Aaron, just please tell me, what do you want?”

Aaron broke away from the younger man and taking his hand led him to the end of the bed.

“You’re the first person in a long time that’s touched me like that. You didn’t freak out and I guess, well I want you Spencer I need you. You awakened needs and feelings in me that I thought I had buried. It’s difficult for me to find someone who doesn’t see me…” Aaron took a deep breath as he looked up at the young man, “as a freak.”

“Aaron. You are not a freak. You’re beautiful even more beautiful than I ever realized.” Spencer stood up and making a split second decision he stripped in front of Aaron then pushed him back down on the bed. This was everything Reid had ever wished for, and more. Climbing on top of Aaron he leaned down and kissed him on his already kiss swollen lips. Slowly he moved down Aaron’s body scraping his teeth across his hard nipples. Aaron arched into him as he took one into his mouth and sucked. He slowly moved to the other side and flicked his tongue over the hardened nub. Taking it with his teeth he nibbled making it even harder.

“Do you have lube?” Spencer asked before he went back to nipping at Aaron’s chest flicking his tongue across the scars that had started to fade a little over time.

“You don’t need it.” Aaron’s face colored a little as Reid looked up and quirked a brow at him. “I’m not sure why but part of the mutation I ah, I self-lubricate.” Aaron looked to the side as embarrassment colored his face.

Reid was utterly charmed by the blush that creeped up Aaron’s face. “Oh really?” Reid smiled as his hands reached down to undo Aaron’s trousers. Hooking his fingers in the sides Reid pulled pants and boxers completely off Aaron and threw them to the side. Bending down he took Aaron’s already hard erection in his mouth as his fingers felt for his hole. He almost groaned when he felt the wet heat as he pushed one finger inside.

“Oh fuck Spencer. That feels so good, so good,” Aaron said over and over as Reid worked to stretch Aaron, getting him ready for more. Pulling off his dick Reid thrust two fingers in scissoring them to stretch his lover. By the time he had three fingers inside he had Aaron arching up as he kept thrusting his fingers working him open.

“Are you ready for me Aaron?” Reid asked as he moved back up the man’s body. His answer came in the form of Aaron wrapping his legs around Reid’s waist as he wrapped his wings around his body. Reid still couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was here, naked, making love to the man that had filled his fantasies over the years. Sitting slightly up he lined himself up with the slick channel as he pushed the head of his cock slowly past the first ring of tight muscle of Aaron’s ass.

“Oh Gods Spencer,” Aaron cried out as he reached up for Reid pulling him down into a kiss. When he did Reid moaned into the kiss as he pushed at the slick, tight entrance bottoming out. Reid bit his lip as he pulled almost all the way out then pushed in again. He arched his back as Aaron’s wings caressed and pressed against him. Wrapping his hands around Aaron’s waist Reid snapped his hips and pushed in harder and deeper.

Aaron met him thrust for thrust as he writhed under Reid’s body relishing the feeling of fullness of Reid’s cock. His breath shallow, his skin broke out in a sweat as he wrapped his hands around Reid’s waist, gripping tight. His words became incomprehensible as Reid started to pound into him harder and deeper. His hands moved up Reid’s body and fisted in the man’s hair as he pulled him back down for a kiss.

Reid reached between them and wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock and started stroking in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck Spencer,” Aaron cried out as he the intensity of the orgasm slammed through him as he came all over his stomach. His wings twitched against Reid as the pleasure from Reid’s touches coursed through his body as his lover kept pounding into him. A few more thrusts and Reid stilled as he emptied his release inside Aaron’s tight heat.

Opening his eyes Reid looked down and saw the smile on Aaron’s face. Bending down he kissed the man as he was held tightly against him.

“We should clean up,” Reid said as he gently pulled from Aaron’s body and lowered himself next to the older man.

“We should,” Aaron whispered against Reid’s forehead as he placed a kiss there holding the man tight against him. It was a few minutes later when they both rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up.  They then collapsed on the bed where Reid curled up against Aaron’s side wrapped in arms, legs and wings. He never felt so cared for and protected as he did at that moment.

Several hours later and Reid was waking-up. Aaron’s wings were still around him and he just couldn’t help it he reached out and touched them. He shuddered at how the feathers felt through his fingers.

“Morning,” Aaron said from behind him.

“Is it really morning?” Reid hadn’t realized he had spent all the day before and all night with Aaron. They had turned to each other once more during the early evening then again when Reid had woken from a nightmare. He didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon of Aaron wrapped around him.

“It is. I called us out for the day. Said I wasn’t feeling well and you were going to stay and help out.”

Reid chuckled as he snuggled back into Aaron’s body. “You know exactly what Rossi is going to think.”

“And he wouldn’t be wrong,” Aaron chuckled warmly in Reid’s ear and it made him moan.

“You don’t laugh like that enough anymore Aaron.” Reid turned around and laid gentle fingers on Aaron’s face.

“I haven’t had much to laugh about Spencer.” Aaron closed his eyes as he pushed down the emotions that rose in him from the moment Spencer touched his wings.

“You probably figured out that I’ve had a crush on you for a while.” Reid blushed as he laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder pressing in close. He didn’t ever want to leave the warm, safety of Aaron’s body.

“I figured it out a while ago. I was just always afraid to approach you. I should have known long before now that you wouldn’t see me any different.”

“I think you are amazing Aaron Hotchner. I’m sorry others couldn’t see past your wings. I think they just make you even more amazing than you already are.”

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. After the long night together he could see himself making a life with the genius and it both thrilled and scared him at the same time.

“Spencer.” He knew it was probably foolish but hadn’t they lived in each other’s pockets for long enough that they knew enough about each other? Sure, there were still things that they needed to learn but Aaron had found something unexpected in Reid that not even Haley had. While she wasn’t put off by Aaron’s wings, she never took the care that Reid had taken. Though she did help him with grooming, it sometimes did make her retreat from him. He was never allowed to touch her with them, especially when they had sex. But Reid, he let Aaron touch him, caress him and wrap them around him. He had never had that and he almost let tears of joy and relief fall. It was only by sheer will that he held them back.

“What is it Aaron?”

“I know it’s soon but I think we have something worth trying and I’ve been alone for too long but I don’t want to rush you.”

Reid sat up and smiled when a wing came around him and held him. “What are you trying to ask me Aaron?”

“Will you move-in with me, with us? I know Jack already loves you and I know he wouldn’t say no.” Aaron’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked into Reid’s eyes. He couldn’t help how vulnerable open he felt and wondered if any of that leaked out as he tried to keep it pushed down inside of him.

Reid, though, had seen. He saw the flash of raw vulnerability in Aaron’s eyes and he could confess to himself that he was lonely. He had wanted someone to spend his days and his nights with. The fact that it was Aaron asking him just made his heart soar and beat hard against his chest. He didn’t hesitate in his answer though as he placed a hand on Aaron’s heart.

“Yes, I’ll move-in with you Aaron.” The words were no sooner out of his mouth then he was being pulled down into a deep kiss. “I just have one question,” he said as he pulled back a little.

“What is it?” Aaron couldn’t help the confusion in his voice.

“Can you fly?” The hopeful look that crossed his lover’s face had Aaron chuckling low in his throat.

“Oh Spencer, if I hadn’t already started falling in love with you, that right there would have tipped me over the edge.” Reid stared at him in shock as he pulled back a little. His mind whirled as he looked down at the man under him.

“You sneaky devil. You orchestrated this didn’t you?”

“I,” Aaron smiled and chuckled as he cupped Reid’s cheek. “I had to know Spencer. I didn’t know how else to get you here and I know you worry about me. I’m sorry I just didn’t know what to do.”

Reid laughed a deep rich laugh that reached his eyes and Aaron saw them sparkling with warmth and humor.  

Late that day they went to a secluded spot Aaron knew about that when they went past the trees was  wide open space. Taking off his shirt Aaron let his wings loose as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Are you ready?” Reid nodded in both fear and anticipation. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” Reid did as Aaron asked. When the man felt secure in his arms Aaron flapped his wings slowly at first then faster and when he felt it was the right time he lifted into the air. Reid closed his eyes for a moment then when they were high up in the air he opened them.

“Aaron,” he breathed in as the beauty of where they were awed him as Aaron flew with the man he loved in his arms. “This is amazing.” Reid smiled and it caught in Aaron’s heart. “I could do this forever.” Reid cried out as he clung to Aaron his happiness surrounding them both.

“Then we’ll have forever,” Aaron whispered in Reid’s ear before he kissed the young man as he soared in the air feeling freer than he had in a very long time.


End file.
